


Heels

by WistfulStrumming



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also I can write for days yet titles escape me, Draco is in heels, Harry finding himself, Horny Harry, M/M, Short Story, and harry can't handle, harry keeps staring at Draco's ass, hot Draco, kind of gets really sappy by the end, pub, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulStrumming/pseuds/WistfulStrumming
Summary: Harry really didn't think being dragged into a gay club would mean much, the man in high heels thought otherwise.





	Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm aware I promised to continue Tabula Rasa, and I am, but I got distracted and the idea wouldn't leave my brain.
> 
> Hope it's good enough for the mean time.

Heels. That was all Harry could focus on.

Draco Malfoy was wearing heels.

Not just some small heels that a fifth-grader would wear either, tall, mouth-watering, stilettos.

Harry couldn’t drag his eyes from the stunning man. He couldn’t help my run them up and down the stunning specimen that was Malfoy, taking in everything about the man.

He was wearing a tight fitting shirt that was tailored to perfectly fit his shoulders and accentuated the path to his curvy ass, which Harry had to pause at and admire. His high-waisted dress pants flared out at the bottom, bringing more focus to the insanely high shoes on his feet.

He was beautiful.

Someone nudged him, reminding him that he was not alone and that the current hard on he was sporting was not something he could very well explain away.

In one instant his childhood obsession flared up with renewed passion.

He turned back to Seamus and Dean who were the ones who had dragged him to the gay bar, to ‘get him out of his drunken rut’ as Seamus had so eloquently put it.

He had been doing nothing but mope for so long, with no direction in his life, and now his friends were determined to do something about it. Hence his sudden appearance in a gay bar.

Then it hit him. If he was at a muggle gay bar, and if Draco Malfoy was there at the same bar…

He spun his head around so fast that it could have given him whiplash.

Malfoy was there with his tantalising ass dancing on the dance floor. Well if you could call it dancing, it seemed more fitting to call it a sexual act.

Harry couldn’t look away from Malfoy’s figure as he swirled his hips to the beat of the music.

“Oi mate, who’s caught ya eye?” Seamus never has had a subtle bone in his body has he?

“No one currently just scanning,” He replied, lying his ass off as his eyes stayed fixated on a single patron and he danced in time to the music. 

Dean pushed another shot into his hand and he quickly downed it before standing up.

“Right, I’m going to go dance,” And without waiting for a response the headed over to the dance floor.

While he wasn’t much of a dancer, in clubs he loved it. The feel of having so many bodies crammed up against yours, all pulsating to the same beat.

He finally found Malfoy at the centre of the floor, grinding against a random man in a way that made Harry want to let out a possessive growl.

He just had to dance with him.

Logically it was insane but Harry was just drunk enough to think it was a brilliant idea.

He set his hand on Malfoy’s hip and pulled him towards him, away from the other man, who scowled at Harry but he didn’t care, he had Malfoy in his arms and that was all that mattered.

He settled his other hand on Malfoy’s ass, finally getting his hands on what he’d been looking at since the man entered the bar.

They started dancing together, well you could barely call it dancing when all that it entailed was grinding on one another.

The beat of the music and the alcohol swimming through his veins intoxicating him. Drawing him into a trance-like state where all he could think of was the man in front of him.

The blond’s swishing hips and growing erection continuously brushing against his own just brought him further into the spell.

Malfoy hadn’t even opened his eyes yet, he didn’t even know who he was dancing with. As much as Harry loved the fact that he couldn’t become pissed about the situation because it was Harry he was dancing with, but at the same time he so desperately wanted Malfoy to know it was him, for the blond to recognise the desire that was burning within him.

A wave of Gryffindor courage flowed through him, or, on second thoughts, it might have just been the booze.

“Malfoy,” His whisper came out as more of a moan into Malfoy’s ear.

Malfoy just smirked and opened his eyes to reveal the startling grey colour, and all of a sudden everything clicked into place. The grey pulled him in and held him there, showing him what he was missing, now and in the future.

“I was wondering when you’d stop drooling and actually get off your ass to get me.” The cockiness in his voice sent shivers down Harry’s spine.

“You’re still so fucking infuriating.” He couldn’t help but be swallowed in the beauty that was the man before him.

Malfoy leaned in close, so close that their lips were basically touching, “You know you love it though.” With that he tugged on Harry’s bottom lip with his teeth.

“Fuck yes,” And with that Harry finally succumbed and closed the minute distance between their lips.

The heat that travelled between the two of them was insane, unlike anything Harry had ever experienced before.

He nipped at Draco’s lower lip, begging entry for his tongue. Malfoy gasped, allowing Harry to slip his tongue in and venture throughout his mouth.

Their lips fit together so well, dancing and meeting and breaking away before rushing back to meet each other again.

Draco dragged his lips from Harry’s and asked a question that could have made Harry come on the spot, “How quickly can you leave?”

Harry dragged the heeled man off the dance floor and headed towards the bar to tell his friends he was going.

Malfoy stopped him, “I’ll meet you outside.” And with that left Harry to stare at his ass as he made his way to the door.

Quickly he shook his head out of his revere and hastily half ran up to the bar, the quicker he said goodbye the quicker he could go back to Malfoy.

Seamus and Dean were smirking at him, “So Malfoy huh? Good for you mate, that one’s gonna be a handful but maybe that’s what you need.” Seamus winked at him before copping a light hit from his boyfriend who was smiling too much to really mean it.

“Ignore him, just enjoy it. You two have always had this coming, in one form or another. Now go before you lose your chance.” Dean shooed him from the bar and Harry didn’t stop to think what he had meant, and instead focused on the blond who he hoped was still waiting outside for him.

He burst out through the door and saw him leaning against a lamp post, the artificial light washing his hair in a harsh white colour.

He was beautiful.

He always had been, but now that he stood there so sure of himself, he was stunning.

Harry quickly made his way to him and pulled him into his arms, before attaching his mouth to the blond’s once more.

He pulled away before he could get pulled into a trance once more.

“Mine or yours?” He asked giddy with excitement that he had the blond in his arms

“Yours,” His grey eyes so vulnerable and open.

In that moment Harry knew he would work to make this happen, something about them was meant to happen.

It had been fated since that day in Madam Malkin’s, every fight, their intense obsessions, all leading to what could be a beautiful future.

But first, they had to get through the night.

There at least was hope, and when Harry looked into Draco’s eyes, he could tell they were thinking the same thing.


End file.
